It is known in tank warfare to employ mine clearing apparatus mounted on a vehicle for clearing a path through a mine field.
There is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,491,053, 4,467,694, 4,552,053, 4,590,844 and 4,727,940 mine clearing apparatus mountable on a tracked vehicle and which includes a pair of plow members mounted in front of the vehicle tracks.
It would be advantageous to be able to provide vehicle mountable apparatus, considerably less bulky than the above-mentioned mine clearing apparatus, for prematurely detonating mines commonly found in modern mine fields, particularly seismo-magnetic mines.